LOVE STORY
by Ray-Whitlock Horan
Summary: Solo son niños, no pasaría nada si se alejaran el uno del otro ¿o sí? Inspirada en la cancion de Taylor Swift "LOVE STORY"
1. Prólogo

**Bueno creo que esta de mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, mi mente solo juega con ellos**

**Espero que les juste este nuevo fic, espero sus reviws**

* * *

Dos almas completamente distintas…

Ella, la niña buena, de excelentes calificaciones y de la cual sus padres están completamente orgullosos.

Él, el chico malo al que ningún padre le gustaría que se acerque a su hija, el rebelde, el que no obedece reglas de nadie.

Dos polos opuestos, ¿qué pasaría si se llegaran a encontrar?, o peor aún ¿qué pasa si alguno de ellos se llegara a enamorar?

Alice siempre ha tenido una vida fácil, nunca le ha faltado nada, todo en su vida era perfecto hasta que llega él, según ella, a arruinar su vida.

Jasper tiene un pasado oscuro, el cual no está dispuesto a compartir con nadie, hasta que llega ella, según él, a volverlo loco. Su vida va a cambiar por completo cuando conozca a la niña perfecta de Forks.

No tenían nada en común hasta aquel momento en que a ambos les arrebatan un pedazo de su vida.

¿Qué harías si te separan de la persona que tanto amas?

¿Qué harías si te vuelves a encontrar con esa persona?

¿Qué harías si esa persona ha cambiado completamente en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados?

¿Intentarías convencer a esa persona de volver a ser el mismo de antes?

¿Y si no quiere volver a ser el mismo?


	2. Primera y última vez

**Igual que siempre aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a la genio de Meyer, mi mente solo juega un poco con ellos.**

**Bueno aqui está el primer capítulo. Es un poco corto, no tengo mucha inspiración en este momento.**

**Voy a tratar de hacer el siguiente un poco más largo! **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Estaba en mi nueva habitación, papá tenía un nuevo empleo por lo que nos habíamos mudado a una casa nueva. Me gustaba esta casa. Tenía una habitación muy grande, tenía un balcón en mi habitación.

Nuestro nuevo vecindario era bonito. Había muchos niños jugando afuera.

Me acerque a mi nuevo balcón y vi como unos niños jugaban a la pelota, me gustaría salir a jugar con todos esos niños, pero no conocía a nadie aún.

Mamá entro en mi habitación

-Alice, ¿por qué no sales a hacer amigos?

-¿Y si no les agrado?

-Les vas a agradar, ve.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y caminé hasta la puerta. La abrí y comencé a caminar hacia los niños que jugaban a la pelota. Uno de ellos, era rubio y era muy lindo, pateo la pelota hacia mí, la pelota no me golpeo pero estuvo cerca.

El niño rubio corrió hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento no te vi hasta que había pateado la pelota.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Genial, Hola soy Jasper ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó animadamente

-Alice- conteste susurrando

-Me gusta tu nombre, Ally ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Sí, pero me llamo Alice- le dije esta vez más fuerte.

-Oh, claro... ¿te molesta que te diga Ally? Me gustaría llamarte Ally, así todos te llamarían Alice y yo tendría mi propia forma de llamarte.

-No, está bien

-Genial, entonces vamos te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

Esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto.

Estaba en el Porsche de mi casa, viendo como el Sr. Whitlock terminaba de subir algunas cajas a su auto.

Su familia se iba a mudar a Nueva York, su papá había conseguido un mejor empleo del que tenía aquí por lo que tenían que irse.

Yo no quería que se fueran. Jasper era mi mejor amigo, ahora no tendría a nadie a quien le pudiera contar todo, ya no estaría en la escuela con migo ni podríamos jugar juntos nunca más.

-Hey, Ally ¿Por qué estas triste? Nos vamos a volver a ver, lo prometo. Cuando sea grande y gane mucho dinero jugando futbol vendré a visitarte, lo prometo.

-Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo para verte- le dije abrazándolo- te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Hey, Jasper es hora de irnos- le gritó su papá subiendo al auto.

-Adiós, Ally. Te quiero- dijo soltándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, también te quiero.

Él caminó hacia el auto y se subió, saludándome con su mano por la ventana mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar.

Y esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Igual que siempre espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

**Igual que siempre os recuerdo que los personajas son de Meyer y mi mente solo juega con ellos un rato.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo. Espero sus reviews!**

* * *

Me levanté sobresaltada con el sonido de mi teléfono. Saqué la mano de mi cama en busca de la maldita cosa que no dejaba de sonar.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Dónde diablos estás? El ensayo empieza en 20 minutos._

_-¿Rosalie? Dame 20 minutos, el despertador no sonó, estoy en camino._

_-Apresúrate, Alice. Es nuestro último ensayo antes de la presentación y tenemos el estudio solo por dos horas._

_-Sí, ya te dije que estoy en camino- _

_-Bien, date prisa._

Diez minutos después me había dado la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me había vestido con la primera ropa de baile que había encontrado. Sabía que este ensayo era realmente importante.

Hace tres años, un poco después de acabar el instituto, me había mudado a New York para ir a la universidad. Conocí a Rose el primer año en una de nuestras clases. Ambas habíamos trabajado muy duro durante dos años y medio para conseguir ser parte de una de las presentaciones importantes de la universidad, y al fin lo habíamos conseguido.

Seríamos parte de "_EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES", _mañana sería nuestra primera presentación y hoy era el último ensayo general.

Despues de alistarme en tiempo record salí del pequeño apartamento, que mis padres me había comprado cuando entré a la universidad, y corrí hasta llegar al auto. Tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar al estudio donde sería nuestro ensayo.

En cuanto llegue baje lo más rápido que pude del auto y entré donde ensayaríamos.

Después de bailar por más de tres horas, me arrastre hacia mi auto, todo lo que quería hacer ahora era ir a la cama y no levantarme hasta dentro de una semana, pero por más que lo deseara sabía que eso no era posible, mañana tendría la más importante presentación de baile de mi vida, pero al menos podría dormir por quince horas, y en este momento eso me era suficiente.

Seguí caminando hacia en auto cuando escuché a Rosalie llamando ¿Qué acaso esa chica nunca está cansada? Detuve mi camino y me voltea hacia donde Rose venia corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije con voz cansada, no podría estar de pie por mucho tiempo más así que más valía que se apresurara a decirme lo que sea

-¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes? ¿Tienes planes?- preguntó

-Eso depende, ¿Me vas a llevar a alguno de esos bares extraños que te gustan a ti?- pregunté burlándome un poco de ella.

-En primer lugar no son raros, las personas que los visitan lo son, y no, no te voy a llevar a ninguno.

-En ese caso estoy libre- le dije esperando no estar haciendo algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir después.

-Bien, mi familia está de visita, y mi primo no quiere salir con nosotros porque todos tenemos una pareja, Así que tienes una cita este viernes. Le diré que te recoja en tu apartamento a las 7:00. Gracias, Alice. Te quiero.

Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora tenía una cita con un completo desconocido. Por esto es que siempre le digo a Rose que tengo planes aunque no sea cierto. Quiero a Rose, es mi mejor amiga pero a veces suele hacer cosas que realmente me molestan.

...

Era viernes por la noche. Hacia dos días que había sido nuestra presentación. Había sido perfecta, todo había salido exactamente como queríamos que saliera. Nada me había podido bajar los ánimos en estos dos días, por lo que no me sentía tan mal acerca de una cita con un completo extraño. Estaba segura de que no sería tan malo, además no estaríamos solos, toda la familia de Rose iba a estar con nosotros.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las 7:00 cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse mis zapatos y caminé hacia la puerta.

Había un hombre en mi puerta. Un hombre guapo. Un hombre al que yo conocía.

Jasper.


End file.
